Intertwined
by doujinzii
Summary: Loki/Baldr AU. A series of short stories and vignettes that span the entirety of Loki and Baldr's relationship. Based off of the song 'Bang Bang' originally written by Sonny Bono and later covered by Nancy Sinatra. Will contain romance, fluff, angst and sexual situations. Read at your own discretion.
1. I Was Five and He Was Six

Look at me posting two stories within 24 hours of each other! I had rewatched the Kill Bill Movies recently and I've had the song 'Bang Bang' stuck in my head...it's a really good song so I suggest that you guys look it up on YouTube, I prefer the cover by Nancy Sinatra c: After listening to this song at least 40 times, I realized that it applied to Loki and Baldr so well! Or at least I could make it so :P Now that the kamigami no asobi anime ended I'm left with this empty feeling inside, especially since there is such a lack of fanfiction for this pairing, or the entire fandom really. Well here's the first installment of my contribution! I hope it's at least halfway decent because I don't have a beta and I was too excited to post it to actually read over it...I'll apologize ahead of time for any errors!

* * *

**Title:** Intertwined  
**Author:** Me  
**Fandom:** Kamigami no Asobi  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Loki/Baldr  
**Summary:** Loki/Baldr AU. A series of short stories and vignettes that spanning the beginning of Loki and Baldr's relationship until the end. Based off of the song 'Bang Bang' originally written by Sonny Bono and later covered by Nancy Sinatra. Will contain romance, fluff, angst and sexual situations. Read at your own discretion.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

**I Was Five and He Was Six**

"Get out of here, you freak!"

"The devil is among us!"

"Banish him to the Underworld!"

A small, redheaded boy, not much older than five, walked down the path that led out of the village market. He ignored the townspeople, just like he had since he was born—their threats didn't reach his ears. He walked a straight path, even when one of the merchants threw a piece of rotten fruit his way.

_'I only want to play,'_ he thought absently, always wondering why the people hated him so. The juvenile god was the mischievous type, always playing tricks on his victims, but he never did so out of malice. Yet, the oldest members of the township couldn't see past his childish actions, deciding it was easier to interpret his tricks as harmful and dangerous instead of the cry for help that they actually were.

_'Just wait until I get my god powers,'_ he thought with a distant glimmer of hope. _'They'll have no choice but to accept me then!'_

His thoughts got the best of him, however, when he failed to notice the group of older boys that had followed behind him. He was suddenly thrown to the ground by his hair, immediately feeling chilled to the bone as he fell in the thick blanket of snow that covered the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Loki," one of them drawled. Just when Loki had started to stand up, he delivered a hard kick to his stomach, causing the younger boy to collapse back into the ground.

"What...what do you want..." he wheezed, holding back the cough that lingered in the back of his throat. He recognized the group as the same boys who bullied him at the schoolhouse, until he stopped going.

Another boy leaned down in front of Loki, muttering, "We want you to go away," the pure hatred in his voice enough to make the younger child wince.

Hate or not, Loki saw his chance to escape, pulling a tiny bag out of his pocket and throwing it in the boy's face. The dust inside dispersed, launching the group of boys into a coughing fit as Loki quickly got on his feet and tried to run away.

Just as he reached the outside of the dust cloud, he was met with a fierce punch to the stomach and another fist to the nose.

"Guys, over here! The little demon tried to run away," yelled the boy who hit Loki down.

A stream of blood was running down the redhead's chin, and he couldn't hold back the bloody cough that ravaged his throat. He was groveling on the ground, trying to make the pain go away but his stomach hurt so bad, he could barely breathe.

Still, he willed his legs to move, and slowly but surely got on his feet. He took two steps before one of the boys threw a rock at his head, knocking him down once more.

And this time, Loki couldn't get up.

Rock after rock pelted his head, back, legs...the pain was overwhelming, blood pouring from the wounds all over his body. He felt a flood of relief as his eyes began to close, the promise of sleep to tempting to deny.

The last thing he saw was an angel with white hair.

* * *

Baldr had seen the whole thing unfold from his room on the second floor of his house. It mad him sad, to see the people he though were his friends be so mean to someone who had never done anything to them.

He didn't understand it at all, why the village shunned Loki. If it was just because of the younger boy's tricks, he definitely felt their hatred was misplaced, but that's because he thought his pranks were actually funny.

The white-haired boy stopped what he was doing and ran outside when he saw the boys striking Loki down. _'They're just down the hill,'_ he thought as he broke out into a full run. _'I can make it!'_

Just as he made eye contact with the redhead as his whole body stilled, he jumped in front of him, the rocks headed their way seemingly hitting a shield and falling to the ground. The boys dropped their rocks, surprised to see Baldr and even more shocked to see that their weapons of choice had no effect on him.

"What the—c'mon, let's get out of here!" the oldest of them yelled, running away in fear. The other three followed, leaving Baldr and Loki alone as the older continued to crouch over the fallen boy.

Once he realized the others had gone, he took off his jacket and used it to cover up Loki. Then, mustering all the strength his littler six-year-old body could bear, he draped him over his back and made his way back to his house.

* * *

After what seemed like a really long nap, Loki awakened to a headache, bandages covering his body from head to toe and the smell of meat and vegetable soup tickling his nose. His eyes eased open bit by bit until his gaze fell upon a small figure across the room as it stirred soup in a large pot over a fire. As he came to and recognized the bright white hair, he sat up abruptly, promptly wincing as a sharp pain shot through his side.

The small figure noticed he was awake and made his way over to him with two bowls. He sat them down on the floor next to him as he spoke. "You should probably lay back down," he chided gently. "I did my best to dress your wounds, but I'm still not good at it." He smiled gently.

Loki nodded slowly, laying back down to lean against the mountain of pillows behind him. He'd never seen the other boy in town before, but he could tell that he wouldn't hurt him like the other boys did.

"Are you an angel?" he questioned innocently, taking the bowl the other handed to him. He nearly dropped it when the boy laughed.

"No, of course not! My name is Baldr. What's yours?" he replied, the smile on his face making the bandaged boy blush slightly.

"...Loki," he mumbled, quickly stuffing his mouth with the hot soup and regretting it as it burned his tongue. "Ouch!" he gasped, rapidly trying to breathe in air while he still had food in his mouth. He blushed again when he heard Baldr laugh, realizing that he probably looked really weird. _'He probably thinks I'm stupid,'_ he though bitterly, looking down at his bowl.

But he was surprised to hear the words that came out of Baldr's mouth next.

"Loki, you're so funny! I wish I could make people laugh like you could...but I'm not good at anything," he said with a self-deprecating smile.

"That's not true!" Loki yelled, startling Baldr a bit. He cleared his voice and diverted his gaze before he talked again. "You're good at stuff too...you saved me from those guys, right? And you even dressed my wounds and made this really good soup. You're good at a lot of things, Baldr."

The older boy stared in astonishment at him, to the point where Loki got a little uncomfortable. But soon Baldr smiled brightly, saying "Mhm!" in agreement.

Loki smiled too, feeling suddenly at ease with Baldr as the two of them ate the rest of their soup in amicable silence.

* * *

And so the love story begins :) Next chapter we'll see Thor introduced since I plan to explore their childhood a little more. A review or two would be nice though c: And I'm serious when I say constructive criticism is definitely welcomed!


	2. We Rode on Horses Made of Sticks

Alas, the long awaited chapter 2 is here! I would like to thank everyone who left a review, they made me really happy! I definitely wasn't expecting to get so many, but I'm glad to hear your opinons on the story c: sorry that this one took a while, I've written it on and off for the past week but I was busy with my driver's ed training and some volunteer work. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Oh, and by the way, Loki and Balder are 10 and 11 respectively, and I made Thor just a rbit older. On the KNA wiki it has Balder and Thor listed as brothers so I made it that way in this chapter too.r

* * *

**Title:** Intertwined  
**Author:** Me  
**Fandom:** Kamigami no Asobi  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Loki/Balder  
**Summary:** Loki/Balder AU. A series of short stories and vignettes that spanning the beginning of Loki and Balder's relationship until the end. Based off of the song 'Bang Bang' originally written by Sonny Bono and later covered by Nancy Sinatra. Will contain romance, fluff, angst and sexual situations. Read at your own discretion.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

**We Rode on Horses Made of Sticks**

"C'mon, Loki, Thor is waiting on us!" Balder shouted, nearly out of breath from running so fast.

"I'm coming! I don't get why we have to go so far out of town..." Loki said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

The two boys, now ten and eleven, were on their way to a forest just a few miles outside of the village. Thor, Balder's older brother, had recently received his powers and he promised the younger boys that he would show them some of his abilities.

The young redhead was reluctant to go, unable to admit that he didn't want to go see Thor because he was actually jealous that he didn't have his powers yet. But he couldn't say no, not when his best friend practically begged him to go. This would be Loki's first time seeing Thor, now that he thought about it. He never wanted to meet other people besides Balder out of fear of being hated, and by the time Balder pleaded with him more times than he could count, Thor was out of the country with their father until recently.

Both boys were startled by a sudden flash of lightning, and the resounding crack of thunder scared Balder enough that he tripped and fell face down into a patch of dirt.

Loki quickly ran to his side to help him up. "Balder, are you okay? Maybe we should go back, it looks like it's about to storm really bad..." he said, pulling his friend up by his arm.

The white-haired boy wiped his face and arms off, beaming at Loki. "Don't worry, the storm is actually a good sign!"

"What? Balder what are you talking—"

"Look, over there!"

Loki gazed over towards the thicket of trees, spotting a boy just a little bit taller than he was with short, teal hair and tanned skin. _'Is that—is that Thor?'_ Loki wondered, surprised because the young god looked nothing like what he imagined he would. Balder had shown him pictures but he was sure that the older boy was just telling a joke...

"I know it's storming, but just trust me, okay? You'll like Thor, I promise!" Loki turned to look at his best friend, his yellow eyes shining brightly. He could tell that this meant a lot to Balder, and if would make him happy, well, then he figured it wouldn't hurt to go take a look at the guy.

With a sigh, Loki gave in. "Tch, fine, let's go see what this _Thor_ is made of." He grinned, noting that Balder's smile managed to get even wider, if that was even possible.

They ran the rest of the way, Loki anticipating the powers Thor would have, although he would never admit it.

–-

"Thor!" Balder squealed, giving his older brother a tight hug. The two looked nothing alike since their father, Odin, had many wives, but Thor had always watched over Balder; he was almost as close to him as Loki had become.

"Hey, Balder. It's been a while," he replied, gently patting the smaller boy on the back. Loki noticed that his voice was creepily monotone, and when he peeked at his face he realized that the guy didn't have any eyebrows.

_'Scary...'_ he thought, suppressing a shudder. Apparently he didn't hide it well enough, since his movements caught Thor's attention.

With barely any emotion visible, Thor said, "You must be Loki. I've heard a lot about you."

Loki huffed at that. "Well I'm sure there's a lot to say about the freak of the village."

"Loki, don't say stuff like that!" Balder chastised. "You're not a freak..."

"Balder is right, Loki. The townspeople only make fun of you because they do not understand you, because you are different. Don't let them affect who you are—just focus on getting stronger so you can prove them wrong."

Loki stared wide-eyed at Thor, speechless because no one other than Balder ever encouraged him like that. _'This guy still gives me the creeps...but he has a point.'_ He nodded his head once, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what did you want to show us anyway?"

Loki saw what he thought was a semblance of a smile on Thor's face, timed perfectly with more lightning and thunder. As he reflexively huddled close next to Balder, the teal-haired boy took a few steps back, reaching his arm high into the sky.

"You both may want to take a few steps back," he said casually, and the other two boys were quick to hide behind a nearby tree.

No sooner than when they were in place, lightning struck down towards Thor, and Balder had to hold Loki back when the younger boy almost dashed towards him. The thunder was almost deafening at this point, so Loki yelled, "What are you doing? We have to go help him!"

"Loki, trust me, he's fine! Just stay back and watch!"

Slightly terrified, Loki turned back around to force himself to keep looking, but he was shocked to see Thor still standing there, holding what looked like a hammer in the hand that was stretched toward the sky. _'When did that get there?'_ Loki thought, his confusion mounting as he kept staring at the changing sequence unfolding before him.

The small lightning bolt Thor had on the side of his head increased to three, and brown tattoos in the same shape covered his left shoulder and arm. His other arm was adorned with brown and dark blue armor that connected to intricate pelts covering his lower stomach. One his feet were knee-high boots, more tattoos layered on his right leg around his knee. Finally, a yellow and teal dragon-like sash cascaded down his back, finishing his transformation.

Thor stalked his way towards Balder and Loki, the boys' eyes glittering in adoration.

"I get why the storm was there," Loki said, still astonished at Thor's god form. He had so many questions for him, but he was too speechless to say anything.

Luckily, Balder was thinking the same thing, although he wasn't stunned into silence like the redhead was. Thor and Loki could barely keep up with his barrage of questions.

"That was so cool! Why do you have so much fur, brother? Is that Mjolnor in your hand? Mum said you have a belt and gloves too, where are they? How did you choose your clothes? When did you know you had powers? When will Loki and I get ours—?"

"When you're older," Thor replied simply, ignoring the other questions thrown his way. Before Balder could speak up again, he continued with, "I still have not shown you all of my powers. Would you like to see something...cool?"

"Yeah!" the two boys agreed in unison, their excitement clear on their features.

"Wait here, I shall be back," he replied, jogging deeper into the woods. When he disappeared, Loki and Balder shared their thoughts on Thor and his 'awesome' god outfit.

–-

"Are you two ready?"

"Yeah!"

Once Thor came back from venturing in the woods, he had a large stack of various sticks, twigs and branches with him. With one tap from Mjolnor, the wood seamlessly came together to build what looked like a statue of a horse. With his encouragement, the two boys eagerly climbed atop the horse, waiting for further instructions.

"Hold on tight." Thor got behind the horse, and with a sudden push, the boys launched forward.

Loki screeched, loving the wind blowing in his face. He could feel how Balder clutched to him like a lifeline, but he knew he was having fun too.

But the redhead was enjoying the thrill so much that he didn't see the upcoming tree.

"Loki!" Balder shouted, but it was too late. The boys collided with the tree, pieces of wood being thrown everywhere.

Thor casually made his way to the crash site, unearthing the two boys from the pile. Loki only had a few scratches while Balder escaped with no injuries.

"That was awesome!" Loki squealed, a smile on his face. "Let's do that again!"

"I'm afraid it's time for us to go back into town," Thor said calmly. He could see the happiness leave their faces, their heads hanging low. He decided to at least try to cheer them up a little bit as they ventured out of the forest.

"You'll both get your powers soon," he said, not needing to look in their direction to see them smile once again. "You're strong, but more importantly, you both have something—or someone—you want to protect. I can tell. There's more to being a warrior than abilities alone."

His words really stuck with the younger boys, especially Loki. _'Someone I want to protect.'_ He didn't have a family, and the village hated him, but one person did come to mind.

Balder.

He glanced at the white-haired boy, noting how he seemed to be deep I thought like he was. His best friend...his only friend. The only person in Asgard who made the effort to befriend him. The only person he would ever willingly give up his life for.

_'Balder is the one person worth protecting.'_ Loki nodded to himself, vowing from that moment on to keep his close friend safe from all harm.

Loki wouldn't find out until later that also meant protecting Balder from himself.

* * *

Oooh, foreshadowing :O haha this chapter was a weird one for me to write, because how would Loki and Balder be riding on horses made of sticks? I know Thor is the god of thunder but on Wikipedia it said something about him being associated with oak trees soo I just went with that XD also I kinda made Mjolnor into his little magic wand? it was necessary for the story, I promise lol. Anyway chapter 3, should be posted within the next 7-10 days, and it will be named '**I Wore Black and He Wore White.**' Any guess as to what it will be about? :P I had to change this line a little bit so it would fit, but whatever. Can't wait to get more reviews, favorites and follows from you guys! This story got more popularity than I thought it would (but it's still not that popular lol). Anyway, until next time my lovelies! :D


End file.
